


I shall never love a husband as I love you

by LadySalvatore



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Half-Siblings, I keep obssesing with the Borgias, Sansa and Jon get along, She is to marry Joffrey, fraternal love, or maybe it was more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySalvatore/pseuds/LadySalvatore
Summary: Jon couldn’t even remember in which moment he and his half-sister became so close; it was always him and Arya and Sansa and Robb, yet somehow in the course of the last couple of years his adoration for his red haired half-sister had grown and her dislike of him had lessened until it vanished for complete. And now they were about to take her away from her and he could do nothing about it because there was no place for a bastard at court.





	I shall never love a husband as I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I admit it, I have an obssesion with Cesare, Lucrezia and their incestuos relationship and somehow they remind me a lot of Jon and Sansa so of course I had to do something with them for the remix, I'm emulating one of my favorite scenes from the first season of The Borgias so I hope you like it.  
> Enjoy!

**_“_ ** **_You can take the cloth like me. Live in sanctity and prayer, like Abelard and Heloise.”_ **

**_  
“Did they love each other?”_ **

**_  
“With a love as pure and all-consuming as the love of God.”_ **

_._

.

 

A childlike laugh exploded from her lips as she watched a muddy Jon reemerge from the lake where he had jumped a couple of minutes earlier. Sansa was sitting on the grass with her legs crossed Indian style, her pretty wool dress was of a soft green color that made her skin look paler and hair brighter and as he stared at her Jon swore there was nothing more beautiful than his half-sister.

Only ten and four Sansa was already betrothed to Prince Joffrey Baratheon, she was to ride south in a couple of weeks and one day become Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and while he was happy her dream was coming true he couldn’t avoid the blinding sadness that washed over him at the thought of her being away.

“Come here brother, I will help you clean yourself” A wide smile graced her lips as she raised a brown wool cloth in his direction.

Jon grunted as he walked towards her and extended his hand in the air, showing her the emerald ring he had gone fishing into the river. She had lost it earlier and when he saw the tears glistening in her eyes knew he had to go and get it back for her.

“Oh my hero!” Sansa clapped her hands in front of her as she beamed at him and Jon felt himself a true knight in that moment and not the bastard boy of the Lord of Winterfell.

He handed her the ring as he dropped himself next to her in the grass; Sansa reached to him and started cleaning his dirty face with the cloth in her hands “I shall miss you dearly when I’m away Jon”

His hand rose to pinch her cheek playfully “And I shall miss you too my love”

She giggled softly but that happiness evaporated in the next second when her eyes became sad “Why can’t you come with us Jon?” She asked and he could see her lower lip trembling.

Jon couldn’t even remember in which moment he and his half-sister became so close; it was always him and Arya and Sansa and Robb, yet somehow in the course of the last couple of years his adoration for his red haired half-sister had grown and her dislike of him had lessened until it vanished for complete.

“You know why I can’t sweet girl” He stroked her lower lip

“But couldn’t you be my guard?” She had dropped herself onto the grass as well as him, her body resting on her elbow as she moved the cloth over his neck with soft strokes “I am sure Queen Cersei or Joffrey would allow you to be, I am to be Queen someday, I could make you a Knight”

He smiled fondly at his sister’s innocence; he hoped she never had to learn about how cruel and hard life could be “There’s no place for a bastard at court, my love”

Her eyes filled with tears as she stared at him “Then I do not wish to go” She said stubbornly.

He chuckled “You shall go my love” His fingers traced her cheekbone softly, he loved how soft and pale her skin was. Just like the snow that covered the ground of the north “You’ve always dreamed of being a Queen. Your husband is a prince who one day will be King and you will love him very much”

“No I won’t” She shook her head

“Of course you will sweet Sansa”

Her hand dropped the cloth she had been holding and caressed the dirty skin of his cheek with her hand “I shall never love a husband as I love you Jon”

His heart constricted with an emotion he hadn’t felt before as he took her hand between his and kissed them softly “You will and you will very happy I promise”

“And if Prince Joffrey turns ungallant?” Her innocent blue eyes stared at him with fear and he felt anger coiling in the pit of his stomach.

“Then I shall cut his heart out with a dinner knife and serve it to you” His voice was laced with anger and darkness and yet she smiled at hearing them before letting herself fall on her back on the grass.

“I pray that the days until my leave are longer”

He rested on his back in the grass next to her, their eyes trained on the trees on top of them as they tried not to think about the oncoming trip and the pain that being apart will bring.

“I pray for that too my love”

Their hands found each other on the grass and with the sound of the rustling trees and the water nearby they fell asleep, wishing for tomorrow to never come.


End file.
